Cuando la vuelve a encontrar
by kgs
Summary: Effy se fue, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Hoy años después Freddie se la vuelve a encontrar y esta vez no piensa darle la oportunidad de que vuelva a escaparse. Post tercera temporada


_Hola!_

_Se que deberia estar con mi historia "Guardando un secreto"; pero debo de estar pasando por el bloqueo mas grande de la historia (al menos para mi) y soy incapaz de escribir mas de dos lineas sin borrarlas. A los que la leais os pido paciencia proque no pienso abandonarla._

_Escribi esta historia para un Amigo Invisible de Livejournal estas Navidades y he decidido traerlo para compartirlo con los fans de skins que haya por aqui. Espero que os guste._

_**Nota**: La historia se situa tras la tercera temporada, asi que la cuarta nunca existio._

_

* * *

  
_

La última vez que la vieron fue en aquel puerto en el que les dejo el padre de Cook antes de seguir su camino, Dijo que iba a llamar por teléfono, pero nunca volvió. La buscaron durante días antes de darse por vencidos y comprender que no volvería, fueron días de incertidumbre antes de reconocer lo que ya sabían, si ella no quería ser encontrada no lo seria. Esa fue la última vez que vieron a Effy Stonem.

Planearon un discurso para su madre, pensaron durante todo el día que les duro el camino de regreso a Bristol, como decirle que no podían encontrarla, que primero se había ido de su lado y ahora se había marchado del suyo, desaparecida como si la tierra se hubiera abierto y se la hubiera tragado. Su madre no reacciono como esperaban, no lloro ni grito ni les cerró la puerta en las narices; más bien al contrario, les dio una triste sonrisa y únicamente les dijo i"Esta bien. Tony sabe donde esta"/i Durante días intentaron convencerla de que les dijera dónde estaba la joven o si iba a regresar pero ella únicamente les sonreía y negaba con la cabeza ignorando sus preguntas y alejándose de ellos.

No volvieron a saber de ella.

Freddie recuerda haberse reído con aquella película que su hermana le había obligado a ver una y otra vez. Que el protagonista dijera que la chica era "su marca de heroína" le resultaba de lo más patético o absurdo, no era capaz de comprender que alguien pudiera necesitar de esa forma a nadie; claro que por aquella época no conocía a Effy, si lo hubiera hecho no se hubiera reído de aquel protagonista, más bien se hubiera compadecido de él porque sabía cómo se sentía. Effy Stonem era como una marca de heroína de buena calidad, adictiva y peligrosa. Capaz de intoxicarte con su sola presencia haciendo que nunca tuvieras bastante de ella y que el mero pensamiento de que pudiera desaparecer era algo insoportable. Ahora no estaba y en lo único en lo que Freddie podía pensar, sosteniendo uno de los porros especiales de Cook entre sus dedos, era en que estaba pasando por el mayor mono de la historia.

Tras meses de no saber nada de ella, de sentir como su corazón saltaba con anticipación cuando creía verla al doblar la esquina y de decepcionarse al ver que no era ella, tuvo que aceptar la realidad. Effy no volvería. Como pudo recogió los trozos que quedaban de él y trato de seguir adelante. Aunque por mucho que lo intentara la sombra de la chica siempre parecía cernerse sobre él.

****************

Freddie se puso la chaqueta y se miro en el espejo por última vez antes de salir del baño y juntarse con sus compañeros de piso, que ya le esperaban en el rellano de la escalera impacientes por marcharse. Entre risas y chistes sobre como parecía una mujer por lo que tardaba en vestirse, empezaron a recorrer las calles de Cardiff concurridas de jóvenes universitarios como ellos que pensaban pasar la noche del viernes en alguno de los muchos pubs o discotecas de la ciudad.

Cualquier otro día su destino no habría sido diferente del de muchos de esos jóvenes; peor hoy no. Esta noche es la fiesta de Bobby Prince, la primera fiesta del curso y la más salvaje. Daba igual que Bobby se hubiera graduado hacia 20 años, esta fiesta seguía siendo su fiesta. Como marcaba la tradición se celebraba en un viejo fortín de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que el tan famoso Bobby había descubierto en su primera semana en la universidad. Llegaron al lugar y entre risas esperaron su turno para entrar. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Paso frente a la cola con un pequeño grupo de chicas, con uno de esos vestidos que Freddie nunca había sido capaz de decidir si era un vestido muy corto o tan solo una camiseta larga. La envolvía ese aire de misterio y rebeldía, de sensualidad y arrogancia que Fred recordaba que la joven ya tenía desde la primera vez que la vio, montada en el coche de su padre aquel día. El mundo pareció desaparecer n los pocos segundos que Effy tardo en pasar por delante de él, para volver con fuerza aturdiendo sus sentidos cuando salió de su campo de visión.

―Freddie, tío ―le dice uno de sus amigos dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro―. Te has ido a la luna.

―No… no ―responde moviendo la aveza para despejar sus pensamientos―. Me pareció ver a alguien que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Porque eso era todo, se repetía si mismo, solo era alguien que se parecía a Effy. Solo eso, se parecía, pero no era ella, no después de tanto tiempo. No después de lo que le había costado desengancharse, porque si fuera ella todo habría sido en vano, todo los malos ratos, las discusiones… no habrían tenido sentido. Effy no podía haberle destrozado tanto y ahora aparecer como si nada. No. No era Effy, solo una prueba de su subconsciente. No era ella, no podía serlo.

Entraron en el lugar lleno de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la estridente música o se metía mano por los rincones, las luces parpadeantes hacían casi imposible ver nada mas allá de un par de metros a tu alrededor o al escenario desde donde el Dj ponía la música, el humo causado por los cigarrillos creaba una bruma que solo ayudaba a crear la sensación de desenfreno. Era la fiesta de Bobby y como de costumbre la mejor fiesta del año.

Llevaba allí un par de horas bailando y bebiendo, tonteando con Ashley una de sus compañeras de clase, era una de las chicas más guapas del curso y Freddie llevaba semanas de jugueteo inocente con ella, esperando el mejor momento para lanzarse y terminar haciendo lo que los dos estaban postergando; pero ahora ya no esta tan seguro. Ha sido ver a una chica como Effy y que Ashley le parezca poca cosa. Sin embargo, sigue con su juego, intentando desechar los pensamientos por la castaña al rincón de su mente del que nunca debieron salir. Es entonces, cuando tiene a Ashley abrazada a él, cuando la tiene besando su cuello y bailando sugerentemente pegada a él, cuando vuelve a ver a la joven de antes. Esta a varios metros de donde él esta, bailando como solo Effy sabe hacerlo, tentando a todos los chicos que la rodean, demostrándoles lo que nunca van a obtener. Entonces ella le mira y la verdad cae sobre Fred como una losa, es Effy.

Ella se ha detenido y le mira fijamente con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. El castaño no puede evitar regodearse por ello, al menos él no es el único que no se esperaba un reencuentro. Effy se gira y empieza a escabullirse entre la multitud ante los ojos de Freddie que no puede hacer nada por evitarlo, porque su cuerpo no reacciona a las ordenes de su cerebro.

Ashley desliza una mano por encima de los pantalones del joven, acariciando por encima de ellos su erección. Es eso, ese movimiento el que le hace despertarse y ser consciente de que Effy estaba allí y que la ha dejado escapar. Coge a la chica por los hombros y la aleja de él, ignorando sus quejas pasa a su lado perdiéndose entre la masa de jóvenes intentando seguir el rastro de la joven Stonem. Oye a Ashley maldecir e insultarle a sus espaldas, pero no le importa, ya se encargara de ella el lunes en clase; ahora lo único en lo que puede pensar es en Effy Stonem y en no volver a dejarla escapar.

El frio de la calle le da de golpe en la cara en cuanto pone un pie en la calle. Mira a su alrededor intentando buscar a la joven castaña; pero no la ve y eso le hace desesperarse y tirarse del pelo mientras da un par de pasos al frente en un último intento de localizarla. Es inútil, hay gente en la calle, pero ninguna de ellas es la que busca.

Suspira con derrota y le da una patada a una piedra con la cabeza gacha. Quizás fue la casualidad o el destino mandándole una señal; pero al seguir el movimiento de la piedrecita vio como esta chocaba con una bota militar que sobresalía de un rincón en la pared oculto por las sombras. Entrecerró los ojos y subió la mirada con la vista fija en ese punto. Oculto entre las sombras se podía distinguir con dificultad un cuerpo de mujer con unos inconfundibles ojos claros que reconocería en cualquier parte. Fue entonces cuando lo supo, la había encontrado.

―Effy…―susurro mas para confirmarse a si mismo lo que veía que para la joven le escuchara.

La chica dio un par de pasos para escapar de las sombras que la habían ocultado y Fred confirmo lo que ya sabía. Era ella.

Parecía la misma chica que en aquella época, con su pelo castaño suelto algo encrespado, como le gustaba ponérselo cuando salían de fiesta, con esas ropas tan ridículamente pequeñas y provocativas que solían hacerle delirar, con sus botas militares y las grandes pulseras colgando de sus muñecas. Su escrutinio se detuvo en sus labios, finos y rojos por el maquillaje, los mismos de los que tanto había disfrutado. Entonces vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior y para él eso no fue más que una provocación. En su mente se debatían un montón de preguntas y de recriminaciones, quería saber ¿por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué no le aviso? ¿Por qué nunca dio señales de vida? Pero en vez de dejar que las preguntas abandonen su boca en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en volver a besarla, en volver a sentir su suave piel en contacto con la suya, en volver a perderse en su perfume… y por primera vez desde que ella se fuera, lo hace, sigue a sus instintos y cierra la distancia que les separa posando su mano contra sus mejillas la besa.

Una ola de paz le recorre en cuanto posa sus labios contra los de ella, cierra los ojos perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones y se deja llevar. Effy entre abre la boca y él lo toma como una invitación.

―Para ―le detiene la joven separándose.

Freddie se queda de pie sin reaccionar con los ojos aun cerrados. Al abrirlos la ve a unos pasos de donde esta él, de lado y abrazándose a sí misma como si buscara algo de consuelo. No puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se instala en su cara al verla tan vulnerable, tan… tan poco Effy; se siente afortunado por poder observarla en un momento de debilidad.

―Effy… ―la llama dando un par de pasos en su dirección.

―No ―le corta extendiendo el brazo en su dirección en un intento de pararle―. Déjalo Fred. Solo… déjalo pasar. Finge que esto no ha pasado.

Frunce el ceño al oírla. ¿Qué no había pasado? ¿Qué lo dejara pasar? Eso no iba a ocurrir nunca, ya podía empezar a gritar o a patalear que él no iba a dejarla marchar.

―Eso no va a ocurrir ―contesto cogiendo de la mano que hacía de barrera entre ellos. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pase cuando te fuiste? ¿Lo mal que he estado todo este tiempo? No he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

―Exageras ―responde mirándole.

―No, no lo hago. Intente olvidarte. Juro que lo intente con todas mis fuerzas; pero fue imposible. De una manera o de otra siempre terminabas colándote entre mis pensamientos.

Effy le mira tan fijamente que Freddie siente como si pudiera leer a través de él.

―Nunca fue esa mi intención ―le comenta ella dando un pequeño paso que la acerca hacia él―. Solo quería que volvierais a ser feliz. Que tú y Cook pasarais página y volvierais a ser los mejores amigos, que todo fuera como era antes de que me conocierais.

―Escúchame ―añade pasándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja―. No me gustaría perder ni uno solo de mis recuerdos contigo. Ni uno.

Vuelven a besarse y Freddie envuelve su cintura en un férreo abrazo, no piensa volver a darle la oportunidad de alejarse de él. El beso, que comenzó tranquilo, se va volviendo más apasionado a medida que sus cuerdos se recuerdan y la necesidad del otro empieza a aparecer en escena.

―Espera ―dice Effy con la respiración entrecortada cuando Fred comienza a besar su cuello―. No… aquí no.

―¿Mi casa? ―pregunta con la voz algo ronca por la excitación.

―¿Esta lejos?

―Cogeremos un taxi.

El trayecto se les hace corto, quizás porque no han dejado de acariciarse y de besarse sin preocuparse por el conductor que les observaba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor, deleitándose la vista y el oído con los ligeros gemidos que se le escapaban a la pareja. Fred le lanza un par de billetes cuando llegan a su destino y coge a la castaña de la mano antes de salir corriendo hacia el edificio en el que vive y obligarla a subir las escaleras casi de dos en dos.

En el rellano la empuja contra la puerta y vuelve a besarla con urgencia, han subido cuatro pisos desde que la beso pro ultima vez y ya cree volverse loco sino vuelve a hacerlo. Effy mete sus manos por entre su ropa acariciándole la espalda y juntándose más con él. Le besa en el cuello cuando él gira la cabeza para meter la llave en la cerradura y poder entrar en el apartamento; pero no puede concentrarse con lo que la joven le esta haciendo y termina maldiciendo de frustración con cada intento fallido.

―Me cago en Dios ―maldice golpeando la puerta.

Effy sonríe al oírle con la cabeza escondida entre su cuello y su hombro, mordiéndole cuando oye el grito de victoria que hace cuando por fin consigue abrir la puerta. Fred la besa con rudeza y la alza instándola a que enrolle sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, cosa que ella hace sin dudar. Sin dejar de besarse entran en el apartamento, sin saber por dónde va Fred comienza a andar en dirección a su cuarto, o al menos espera que sea su cuarto porque con la mente nublada por la lujuria no puede asegurarlo. En su recorrido la chica le quita la chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo sin dejar de de besarse. Cuando llegan al lado de la mesa del comedor Fred la sienta sobre ella y se quita la camiseta lanzándola al sofá, mientras Effy le mira con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. El chico deja caer sus manos sobre los pálidos muslos de ella, recorriéndolos con una caricia que la hace gemir del placer mientras se cuelan bajo su ropa y comienzan a elevarla para poder quitársela. Viéndola allí, sobre la mesa, en ropa interior hace que la desee aun mas, cosa que no creía posible que pudiera suceder.

Cuando la deja caer sobre la cama y se recuesta sobre ella el mundo desaparece dejando paso a un mundo de sensaciones que les hace perder el norte y la noción del tiempo. Lo único que saben es lo bien que se sienten al tocar el otro cuerpo, al notar su sudor, al respirar su aroma, al besar cada centímetro de piel al alcance. Cuando oye los gemidos de Effy retumbando entre las paredes Fred tiene que contenerse para no venirse en ese mismo instante, después de tantos años esperando, anhelando por volver a sentirla entre sus brazos, por fin ha regresado a él. Ella le araña la espalda y ambos saben que dejara marca, pero no les importa, esos arañazos no serán más que la demostración de que se pertenecen el uno al otro, igual que el chupetón que Fred le hace en el cuello con toda la fuerza que puede, esperando que no desaparezca nunca.

Cuando por fin acaban y se deja caer el uno junto al otro, Freddie se queda pensativo mirando al techo, demasiado asustado como para girar la cabeza, temeroso de que si lo hace descubra que Effy no esta allí y que todo fue producto de su imaginación y de alguno de los porros que Steve guarda bajo la cama. Por eso, cuando nota que el cuerpo a su lado se mueve y una cabeza se apoya contra su pecho, no puede evitar estremecerse y bajar la cabeza con algo de miedo por lo que se pueda encontrar. Sonríe cuando ve los ojos de Effy y esa sonrisa traviesa que es su marca personal.

No sabe cuánto tiempo llevan así, tumbados simplemente disfrutando del calor que el otro cuerpo les proporciona, pero tampoco les importa. La castaña tiene apoyada la cabeza contra el pecho desnudo del otro, haciendo círculos invisibles con los dedos mientras él se entretiene jugando con uno de sus mechones.

―Hay algo que me he preguntado desde que te fuiste ―comenta Freddie rompiendo el silencio y poniendo en palabras unas de las muchas preguntas que han cruzado su mente.

―¿Cuál? ―le pregunta ella incorporándose y saliendo de la cama.

―¿A dónde vas? ―le pregunta algo alterado pro la posibilidad de que esté pensando en marcharse de nuevo.

―A por una camiseta ―le responde con una sonrisilla mientras coge una camiseta de una silla y se la pone ―. Me gusta esta camiseta, creo que te la voy a robar.

Freddie la ve poniéndose de nuevo la ropa interior antes de volver a meterse en la cama y sentarse a su lado.

―Quédatela, te quede mejor a ti que a mí.

―¿Y cuál era esa pregunta?

―¿Quien es Tony?

―¿Tony?

―Sí. Tu madre nos dijo que estabas con él.

―Tony es mi hermano.

El joven asiente y vuelve a quedarse en silencio, quiere saber más pero no desea presionarla; aprendió por las malas que si presionas a Effy Stonem las cosas se salen de control. La ve suspirar y pasarse la mano por el pelo para colocárselo detrás de las orejas y que no le moleste.

―Cuando me di cuenta de que os estaba jodiendo la vida decidí marcharme lo antes posible, para que no tuvierais tiempo de encontrarme cuando os dierais cuenta de que me había marchado. Sabía que no podía volver a Bristol, porque si lo hacía no cambiaría nada, así que solo pude pensar en la persona con la que más segura me sentía y ese era mi hermano. Tony siempre ha sido el único que me ha entendido y me ha cuidado. Cuando era pequeña y me escondía en casa porque no quería hacer algo o ir a algún sitio, mi padre y mi madre se pasaban horas buscándome sin ser capaces de saber donde me había metido ―le cuenta con una sonrisa leve en la cara, perdida en sus recuerdos―; pero Tony siempre me encontraba, tardaba dos segundos en saber donde estaba y porque estaba allí.

―¿Te fuiste con él?

―Si ―responde asintiendo con la cabeza―. Me puse a hacer autostop y me plante en su piso.

―Muy propio de ti.

―Aun recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando me abrió la puerta y me vio llegar. "Mamá llamo diciendo que te habías ido con un chico ―comienza a decir agravando la voz en un intento de que sonara masculina―. ¿Le has abandonado por el camino?" Luego me dio un abrazo y me despeino. Cuando le explique lo que había pasado, contigo, con Cook, con Katie... el porqué había salido huyendo no dijo nada. No me regaño ni se enfado, quizás porque él también hizo cosas estúpidas; tan solo me dijo que me duchara y que llamaría a mamá para decirle que me quedaría allí una temporada.

―Pero nunca volviste ―acabo Freddie por ella.

―No ―corrobora negando con la cabeza―. No podía volver y que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo. Así que Tony hablo con mamá y desde entonces estoy aquí.

Fred la medita sobre lo que le ha contado, muchas de sus dudas tienen respuesta, quizás no las que él quería oír; pero son la verdad y después de todo, suena a algo que Effy habría echo.

―Bueno y… ―comienza a decir el joven intentando aligerar un poco el tenso ambiente que se ha formado en la habitación― ¿Qué estudias aquí?

―Publicidad ―responde ella con un brillo en los ojos―. ¿Y tú?

―Derecho.

―¿En serio? Vaya no me lo habría imaginado nunca.

Ha sido una pregunta superficial, solo para aligerar el ambiente; pero les ha servido y conforme la noche va pasando ellos son ajenos a esto, demasiado perdidos en su conversación, curiosos por la vida del otro y por lo que ha pasado en todo ese tiempo que han estado separados. Han estado mucho tiempo separados; pero cuando sale el sol ambos saben que es el primero de sus muchos días juntos.


End file.
